1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to reading lights, and more particularly to a reading light capable of being applied to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Reading lights are well known in the art. The reading lights may be independent portable devices, or adopted by vehicles or portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, cell phones, radios, etc.
A typical reading light includes a transparent panel, one or more LEDs (light-emitting diode) disposed at an inner side of the transparent panel, and a power button. A user of the reading light is capable of actuating the power button to power on or off the reading light. However, the typical reading light includes electrical wires connecting the LEDs to a power supply, and a configuration of the typical reading light is intricate.